The invention concerns a housing or case for an electrical device comprising sidewalls and a cover that together enclose an explosion-protected interior in which electric/electronic components are arranged and comprising at least one reinforcement that is arranged within the sidewalls.
Such housings or cases accommodate electromechanical, electric and electronic components. Connecting leads can be embedded in the sidewalls of the case. The connecting leads provide an increase in strength of the case that forms a pressure resistant enclosure. However, such a case is suitable only for relatively low explosion pressures.
The object of the invention is therefore to embody a case of the aforementioned kind in such a way that it is suitable also for higher explosion pressures while it can be produced in a simple way and is of a simple configuration.